Bianca
Bianca is a member of the Phoenix, an elite family of assassin witches risen from the ashes of Salem. In the dark future where Wyatt Halliwell had turned evil, Bianca had fallen in love with his brother Chris. Together, they sought to prevent Wyatt from turning evil and prevent the dark future. The future version of Bianca eventually died in battle with Wyatt, though her efforts helped prevent the dark future and thus erased her death as well. History Early Years .]] In the present, Bianca is five years old and lives with her mother Lynn in an apartment in the city. Her mother is teaching her how to be a Phoenix witch. Growing up, she studied the Charmed Ones history and will have great insight on them. It can be assumed Lynn will never teach her to kill. This is due to the fact that when adult Bianca visited her past, she told her mother to not lie to her younger self about killing. Lynn looked hurt and ashamed, seeing how much it bothered her adult daughter. Dark Future discussing their future.]]In 2026, in the future where Chris' brother Wyatt takes over the underworld as well as the surface world, Bianca is a hired gun who worked for him. She fell in love with Chris, and decided to assist in his quest to fix the past and change their future. Before Chris left, he gave her a ring and she promised that when he returned, they would be married. She was later sent back in time by Wyatt to retrieve Chris, in the episode "Chris-Crossed". What happened to cause Bianca's turning is largely unknown, although it is hinted during Chris and Wyatt's confrontation in the future that Wyatt threatened to kill Chris if she did not comply. It is also hinted that she's not as cold as she appears: she tells her mother that when she asks if it hurts when you kill someone, to not lie and say you don't feel anything. This shows that despite her demeanor, it does bother her to kill. and Bianca make love one last time.]] While drawing the symbol of the triquetra, Bianca appears to be hurt when Chris, as a sign of rejection, tosses her his engagement ring, saying "There's nothing left for me there anyway." After bringing Chris back to the future, Bianca was distressed when, after arguing with each other, Wyatt began to telekinetically choke Chris. When Chris tried to regain his powers, Bianca held Wyatt incapacitated as he did so, telling him to hurry. Wyatt broke free and, upon seeing that Chris had his powers back, angrily threw Bianca. She was impaled on a piece of broken furniture upon landing. After urging Chris to go back and change the past, Bianca dies. Changing the Dark Future Following the events in the Dark Future, Chris returns to the present with Bianca's engagement ring. In answer to the sisters' inquiries, Chris says, "Bianca's not a threat to anyone anymore." Phoebe offers her sympathies, "I'm sorry," to which Chris responds, "Me too." promise to save her.]] Witnessing Bianca's death in the future scared Chris and further fuelled his desire to prevent his dark future. Chris ended up sacrificing his own life to save Wyatt and change the future. In doing so, he fulfilled their mission, and also prevented Bianca's death. Personality Bianca seemingly acts very coldly to anything she is set out to do, so as to not let her own emotions affect her decisions. However, when she is around Chris, she is an entirely different person; displaying a warmer and caring side of herself, a part of her that she normally keeps hidden. In 2026, while spotted by a guard, Bianca kills him without as much as blinking, which bothered Chris. He confessed this distress saying, "Sometimes I forget who you really are." Bianca's reply that it was before she met him implies that he was the one who helped her become a better person. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer. **'Conjuration: '''The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. **'Energy Balls' The ability to throw spheres of electrically charged energy. **'Power Extraction: The powers to extract the powers of other beings. **Agility:' The ability to possess enhanced agility, reflexes, and speed. Bianca proved to be an experienced and deadly fighter. *Other Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. **'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. Notes and Trivia *Unlike her mother, Bianca has a Phoenix tattoo on her wrist that her mother lacked. *Because her death and the dark future were erased thanks to Chris, Leo and the Charmed Ones' efforts, it is likely that Bianca married Chris and became the mother of his three children, two of the them possibly being Prudence Halliwell and [[Matthew Halliwell. Gallery Bianca.png|Bianca RuinsPalaceChrisBianca.jpg|Chris ask Bianca to be his wife. Chris_&_Bianca_in_Basement.jpg|Bianca with Chris in the manor basement. Chris_Bianca_spell.jpg|Bianca and Chris in the Attic. Bianca_striping_powers.jpg|Bianca holding Wyatt's powers. 6x10-ChrisBiancaDead.jpg|Chris comforts Bianca and promise to prevent this future from happening. Appearances Bianca appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 - :Chris-Crossed Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:deceased